The Sirens (base)
The Sirens, formerly known as The Iceberg Lounge, is a simulational nightclub/base that is located in Gotham City. It was ran by Oswald Cobblepot who renamed the club as The Iceberg Lounge. Prior to Oswald's takeover, Barbara Kean owned the original club and had the current title "The Sirens", she now maintains the nightclub as a base of operations with the help of Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle. History As The Sirens Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan set up the club together as part the Cobblepot crime family, which became a success. Barbara's acquaintance Oswald Cobblepot turned up at the bar with Tabitha's former business partner and lover Butch Gilzean to talk about a proposition Oswald presented in which he would provide protection to the club, however Barbara turned it down. Oswald then asked the pair of them to put out the word that he would pay a million dollars for Fish Mooney: Alive or Dead. Later on, a mobster named Boris and his two underlings arrived at the bar, saying that the nightclub is on their territory. Although Boris hits Barbara, she initially feigns distress before letting out an insane laugh. Tabitha murders the two underlings with a knife, and Barbara brutally beats Boris. Believing Oswald sent them, he arrives with Butch and denies any involvement. They deduce Butch was responsible as he hoped the threat of the men would sent Tabitha back to him. Frustrated, Oswald ended Boris' life with a bullet to the head. The following day Barbara's former fiancé, Jim Gordon, arrives at the bar to ask about the location of Selina Kyle. After trying to play mind games with Jim, Barbara eventually points him in the location of an old bank. Hypnotist Jervis Tetch became employed at the nightclub and carried out his own show which involved his skills in hypnotism which he demonstrated on a doctor. Barbara was impressed with the act, and the following evening got Tetch to try it on her. He got Barbara to fall madly in love with him, but upon rejecting her advances she held a glass at his throat, which prompted Tabitha to stop her causing further harm, much to Tetch's amusement. Gordon arrived at the bar to meet Tetch (who was his client) to demand why Tetch's sister, Alice, doesn't want to see him. Tetch lured Gordon onto the roof and put him under a hypnotic state and made an attempt to force Gordon to commit suicide, but this was scuppered by the arrival of Alice who shot at her brother and forced him to flee. After Oswald Cobblepot became the mayor of Gotham City, his victory party was held at the Sirens. However, drama began to soak up quickly at the club when Edward Nygma and Victor Zsasz forced Butch Gilzean to attempt to kill Penguin while wearing a mask of the Red Hood Gang, via threaten to kill Tabitha. However, it turns out that was a setup as there were no bullets and Butch was exposed as being the benefactor of the Red Hood Gang. After Penguin vowed to kill Butch for what he had done, Tabitha escaped her captors allowing Butch to escape as well but not before he nearly chocked Nygma to death. Jim Gordon would later arrive at The Sirens confronting Barbara and Tabitha over the location of Leslie Thompkins & Valerie Vale, whom Tetch had kidnapped. Downfall After Nygma formed an alliance with Butch, Barbara, & Tabitha to kill Penguin & take control of his criminal empire, Barbara became the Queen of Gotham and the club became her base of operations. When Barbara once again teamed up with Ed to take down The Court of Owls, she had a fallout with Butch & Tabitha as Nygma cut Tabitha's hand off and exposed Butch to Penguin as the benefactor of the Red Hood Gang. During the Tetch Incident, this would all lead to Barbara's death, Penguin's return as the kingpin of Gotham, Tabitha and Selina Kyle teaming up and the downfall of The Sirens club. As The Iceberg Lounge Origin Thinking forward on the future of his criminal empire, Oswald Cobblepot planned to open a new nightclub, which he dubbed the Iceberg Lounge and unveils the plans to Ivy Pepper. He also plans to display his former ally/second-in-command Edward Nygma, who had been cryogenically frozen by Victor Fries, as a reminder to Oswald to not let love get in the way of his emotions again. Opening Night It turns out that Penguin had bought The Sirens from Tabitha Galavan. Using a frozen Edward Nygma as a centerpiece with the cover-up that he was frozen due to a brain disease, Cobblepot promoted the club to the assembled press where James Gordon appeared and tricked him into luring Merton and his gang to the Iceberg Lounge. During opening night, Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth speak to Cobblepot about his new license of crime while Selina Kyle and Tabatha give in to Victor Zsasz's offer to work for Penguin. While Bruce went to speak to Selina on the roof, Merton and his gang snuck through to the kitchen only to be caught by surprise by Cobblepot and his minions. Alfred went to the roof to notify Bruce what happened downstairs. With Merton's group apprehended by Cobblepot's men, Bruce and Cobblepot discussed on what to do with them. Ivy Pepper turned off all the lights, betraying Oswald, resulting in conflict as James Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrived. While Cobblepot was hit by a fear gas, Merton and his gang were defeated by Gordon, Bullock, Bruce, Alfred, Zsasz, and Tabitha while Grady escaped. Loss of the Centerpiece Attraction Five months after Cobblepot's victory over the Riddler, the latter one would finally be released from his icy prison. When Penguin and Victor Zsasz were discussing the former's upcoming auction, Oswald would keep refering to Nygma as if he could hear them. After Victor turned off all of the lights and the two left the club, Myrtle Jenkins entered the room with a blowtorch to free the Riddler from his frozen state. She would then take him to her hideout, leaving only his bowler hat behind in the middle of the melting ice. The Penguin was horrified when he discovered that Riddler was gone from his ice prison and ordered Zsasz to find him and kill the one who unfroze him. Barbara Kean meets with Cobblepot at the Iceberg Lounge to get a certain knife before the auction but is refused. Penguin auctions it off but Barbara loses it in a bidding war with Bruce Wayne. After the auction, Oswald and Zsasz tracked down Myrtle and confronted her at her place for steeling Nygma. When she revealed Nygma's damaged mind, not able to even answer children's riddles, Cobblepot left the room and had Zsasz kill her to make an example. Meanwhile, in the streets, a confused Nygma walked down a street, where he saw a poster of Oswald in the Iceberg Lounge with himself frozen in the background hanging on a window, showing him that Penguin is in control of Gotham again. As he planned his revenge on Oswald, Nygma spent hours trying to make perfect riddles. He then sent rapping messengers with riddles to the Iceberg Lounge, that Cobblepot was unable to solve. Afterwards, Penguin also confronted Sofia Falcone, threatening her not to contemplate a takeover. He used Sofia to trap Falcone loyalists that were sent to her and left Zsasz to execute the men. Later when the Riddler showed up at the Iceberg Lounge with the intention of killing Oswald, the latter mocked him for his terrible riddles, which took him six hours to come up with and told him that he was not Riddler and not even Edward Nygma anymore. Victor Fries then zapped the gun out of the latter's hand before Oswald told Nygma he was going to freeze him again. However, he had a change of heart and said that he was going to make him live not knowing who he really was, sparing Ed's life for more humiliation. The Falcone Name Downfall Back to The Sirens Barbara, Tabitha and Selina reopened the club after Oswald was arrested by James Gordon. They change the design of the club with a more red and classy tone. Staff As Sirens *Barbara Kean (co-owner) *Tabitha Galavan (co-owner) *Selina Kyle (co-owner) *Oswald Cobblepot (land owner; formerly) *Sofia Falcone (owner; distant) As Iceberg Lounge *Oswald Cobblepot (owner; formerly) *Penn (accountant; formerly) *Victor Zsasz (security guard; formerly) *Headhunter (temporary security guard; deceased) Known performers As Sirens *Jervis Tetch (hypnotist; formerly) As Iceberg Lounge *Edward Nygma (frozen in ice and on display; formerly) Designs The Sirens Iceberg Lounge The Sirens Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * }} Notes *In the comics, the Iceberg Lounge is a upscale nightclub which serves as a legitimate business front to the Penguin's criminal activities. It was introduced in Detective Comics #683 in 1995. *The name of the Sirens Club is most likely a reference to the comic book Gotham City Sirens which focuses on the titular team of Batman villainesses including Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. *The Iceberg Lounge is the second nightclub Oswald Cobblepot took over from one of his enemies. The first was Oswald's. *The Sirens has a commerical that is broadcasted on the televisons around Gotham City . It features Barbara, Tabitha and Selina posing in the club. References }} Category:Businesses Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics